


A new hope

by MaethorialBelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby Fic, Daddy Cullen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaethorialBelle/pseuds/MaethorialBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Maerwynne Trevelyan, Cullen and their newborn baby. Written to accompany a drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new hope

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally posted this pic on my tumblr and just had to add this little drabble to accompany it.

                                                                    

 

Maerwynne bounded up the stairs leading toward her chamber two at time, her already pounding heart beating harder with every hurried step. Both her baby and her lover were missing, and while logic might dictate that they were safe and sound _together,_ her new found foray into motherhood fobid logic from entering the equation. It had to be the work of a newly acquired enemy, maybe even one of old, lurking in the shadows until the perfect time to strike arose. Perhaps it was the wicked work of wiley kidnappers; smart enough to capture the commander of the inquisition even with his recently heightened levels of protectiveness, prompted by fatherhood.

The sound of coo’s soothed Maerwynne’s rigid shoudlers. The sight of Cullen, huddled over the swaddled baby as he always seemed to be, dulled the pang in her gut. The tip of his nose pressed gently against their daughter’s rosebud lips, a soft smile tugging at his.

“What are you doing?”

Cullen didn’t flinch at her sudden presence, only his murmured words signified that he knew she was there at all. “Mia and I used to do this when our mother couldn’t see to our siblings right away. It’s useful in keeping hungry babies quiet,“ he huffed a laugh that fluttered their daughters golden lashes, "for a time.”

“Until they realise that daddy’s nose isn’t _quite_ as tasty as mother’s milk?” Maerwynne chuckled, sweeping a hand across his stooped back as she stood by his side. 

“Exactly.” As if on cue, perhaps prompted by the sight of her mother, the baby started to grumble again, her soft whimpers soon turning to woeful wails.

“Alright Neve,” Maerwynne lulled, nimble fingers already toying with the fastenings of her blouse, “mummy to the rescue.” She saw Cullen fidget from the corner of her eye, his familiar tick of toying with his neck making her cock a questioning brow.

“May I stay?” He asked, not for the first time that day and no less unsure then the first time he’d made the request.

“ _Cullen_ ” Maerwynne crooned as she lifted the child like you would shattered glass, “you don’t have to ask me everytime. You’re not intruding; she is your daughter after all.”

“Daughter,” Cullen echoed softly as though he were tasting the words, before humming contentedly as he came to rest beside them on the too large bed. The word still felt strange on his tongue, just as _I love you_ once had. But both sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, both kept him warm with memories when his dreams were slashed by the night’s cruel claws, and both were reason enough for him to keep enduring the cold kiss of withdrawal. It seemed an acceptable cost if it meant he got to be a part of the wonderous future he’d helped shape; with hands free from shackles too heavy to bare, filled instead with his daughter’s hand as she guided him towards a happily ever after, or something close.


End file.
